Simpsons Truth or Dare
by Depthmon
Summary: What hapens when 16 simpson charectors play truth or dare? your gong to laff thats the truth. Rated T for alchaholism and languge later. Important Note
1. The Rules

I don't own the Simpson Characters

It was a sunny day at Springfield Park. Homer was being mean to Santa's Little Helper, Marge was watching Maggie trying to walk, while Bart, Lisa, Millhouse, and Jessica Lovejoy (the revs daughter) played 2 on 2 basket ball. Then Ned, Rod, Todd, Flanders and Moe, Chief Wiggum, Ralf Wiggum, Mr. Burns with Smithers, Lenny and Carl met up at the park with and Moe brought beer and for some reason mustard.

"Hey lets play truth or dare" a drunken Homer said. "I don't know Homer Truth or Dare is a hurtful game" a worried but also half way drunk Marge said "but we don't have anything better to do so…whoever cant do a dare or cant tell a truth has to eat a 10 spun fools of mustard and will be kicked out of the game and the person that doesn't get eliminated gets paid 30 dollars cause the people that gets kicked out will give 2 dollars which total up to $30."

"Hey I have a lie detector in the patty wagon" Chief Wiggum said getting up and getting the lie detector.

**1 minute later**

"Okay let's begin giving me 30 big ones and I'll start with Millhouse" Bart said "All right wimpy Millhouse Truth or Dare?" "I'm not wimpy so dare!" Millhouse said. "My plan to make the first person get out is coming to action" Bart thought. "OK Millhouse I dare you…."

**What is Bart Plan 2 kick out Millhouse is? Stay Tuned and find out!**


	2. Kid Group

_I don't own any of The Simpson Characters_

"OK Millhouse I dare you…." Bart was beginning to say until Marge said "Wait! Lets separate in 4 groups so it won't take to long to play and the winners of each group play the other winners and the person that loses has to give the money to the person who gets gives the dare or truth they cant do." Everybody agreed so the 4 groups were Bart, Lisa, Ralph and, Millhouse a.k.a. the Kid Group, then Homer, Lenny, Carl, Moe a.k.a. The Drunks, The Holy Group featuring Flanders, Todd, Rod, and Jessica, and finally The Others with Mr. Burns, Smithers, Chief Wiggum and Marge.

**Okay now im going to make the kid group go first ;)**

"Where was I? Oh yeah! Millhouse dare… ha ha ha!" Bart said in asly tone. "You're dare is to…" Then Bart saw Mrs. Krabbaple**"tell me if I spelled that wrong" **"... to tell Mrs. Krabbaple she's hot to you!" "Ah crap!" Millhouse said "OK…but don't look."

Bart's P.O.V

So we turned around as Millhouse told Mrs. K he thinks she's hot oh my god she's probably going to freak out. Then I saw Mrs. K trying to kiss… Millhouse, and was chasing him to kiss him "Bart stop her!" Millhouse said. "Alright!" I said as I got a rock and threw at Mrs. K head and she got knocked out cold.

**2 minutes later **

Mrs. K got up and left and forgot what Millhouse told her. Everybody was still laughing at Millhouse being chased around. **Lisa's P.O.V. **Millhouse said to me "Truth or Dare?" I Knew Millhouse was going 2 make me kiss him if picked dare so I said "Truth" "Do u like me?" Millhouse said. The second he said that I knew he was going 2 be heartbroken. "I'm sorry Millhouse, but no I like u as a friend but not like that… sorry."

Millhouse P.O.V

I was devastated the girl I loved didn't like me. "I give up I don't wanna play." I said sadly I gave 2 dollars 2 Lisa and mustard witch tasted better when u are sad.

**Sad huh? oh well next chapter the kid group is going 2 kick out 2 more people will Ralph win with his intelligent remarks like he was trying 2 get chicken pox from Maggie he said "I feel like a chicken already I laid an egg in my pant", Bart's attitude or Lisa's smartness **


	3. Nobody gets kicked out

_I don't own the Simpson characters_

_**Hey there I changed chapter 3 because well...I wasn't that good. Hope you like the new chapter!**_

After Millhouse left Lisa continued the game. "Bart you know you're options." "Truth." Bart said. Lisa put the lie detector on Bart "Do you like or halved like anybody in any of the 4 groups?" "Yes." _Ding!_ "Ralph Truth or Dare?" Bart said. "Dare" said Ralph. "I dare you to step on firecrackers barefoot." Bart said with an evil grin.

"But where will we find firecrackers?" Marge asked. "Oh! I got some in the patty wagon" the Chief Wiggum said. "In China town I took some from them. They said they were celebrating New Years…in February!" as he started to laugh and everyone else joined in. When the Chief got them Ralph stepped on them then Bart lit them and Ralph started to jump up and down. After the firecrackers were over Ralph said "My feet are hurted" he said in a sad voice.

"Lisa, Tools or Death?" Ralph asked. "Um… it's pronounced Truth or Dare. But I pick Truth." "Who will go on a date Millhouse or a Collin **A/N (For those who hasn't seen the Simpson's movie he is the guy Lisa had a crush on whose father is a Irish musician and cared about the environment I wonder if it was Bono…?) **?" Ralph asked. "Um… Colin." Lisa said blushing a little bit. "Bart you know you're options" Lisa said. "Dare" Bart said then he realized his mistake"Do'h!"

"Bart I dare you to…."

**I know this a short chapter but I'm doing to stories at the same time. What is Lisa's Dare to Bart? Wait for the next chapter!**


	4. Ralph gets out!

I do not own the Simpson's

"Bart I dare you to…kiss the person you like!" Lisa said. "What, no way!" an angry Bart said. "Ok then lose the prize money!" Lisa said with a big grin.

Then Bart kissed…Jessica Lovejoy! After the kiss Jessica blushed a little bit because she liked Bart to. Then Homer started to giggle.

"Homer why are you laughing Bart just got a girlfriend!" Marge said. "I know but if they get married Jessica will be Jessica Simpson!" Homer said.

"Hey Ralph Truth or Dare?" Bart asked. "Dare" said Ralph. "I dare you to say the pledge of allegiance"

"I fudge a legions,   
To the flack,  
Of the enlightened  
Skates of a merry cup.  
And two derrick public,  
Four witches dance,  
One Asian,  
Underground,  
In the visible,  
With liver tea and  
Just us for owl." Ralph said

"Lisa Truth or Dare Maggie?" Ralph asked" Ralph asked. "Truth" Lisa said. "Did you make an egg in you're pants when you had the chicken pocks like I did when I got the chicken pocks from

"No." said a grossed out Lisa. "Bart Truth or Dare?" Lisa said. "Truth." Bart said. "Is it true when you ripped Mr. Honeybunny head you cried", said Lisa hoping to embarrass him in front of Jessica. "Yes" said a defeated Bart. "Time to get Lisa out of this game but to do that I half to take Ralph out of the game… wait I got it!" thought Bart. "Ralph Truth or Dare?" "Dare.", said Ralph then said "Smells like hot dogs!"

"I dare you to run the mile in 1 second." Bart said unfairly. So Ralph paid two dollars and went some where else to be dumb. "So Li's It's my turn again Truth or Dare?" "Dare" said Lisa not paying attention. "I mean! Ah! I hate this!" Lisa said. "Lisa I dare you to get three F's in you're next three tests and the following game for us is a dare battle so we can only pick dare!" Bart said. "You're on brother" Lisa said as they went into an epic battle...

**A/N **

**Oh by the way when Ralph said the pledge I got it from the book Ralph Wiggums Book of Wisdom, so all copyrights to the pledge I made Ralph said belongs to the makers of the book.**


	5. The End of the kids group

_I do not own The Simpson's _

"Bart I dare you to eat some a spider." Lisa "Do I have to!?" asked a grossed out Bart said. "Yes" Lisa said with a grin. "OK" Bart said a he prepared to put the spider in his mouth and swallowed it so he wouldn't have to chew it.

"How does it feel Bart" said a gleeful Lisa. "I think its crawling up my throat." Said Bart with his eyes wide open. "Lisa I dare you to kiss Ralph." Bart said trying to get back on Lisa. "Okay said Lisa then she came up to Ralph and kissed his cheek. "Hey I told you to kiss him!" "You didn't say how to kiss him so I kiss him so I kissed his cheek. "Bart get ready to get embarrassed." said Lisa. "I dare you to sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne to Nelson" "What!" Bart said "That's unfair!" "Then say good bye to the money Bart!" Lisa said happily. When Bart spotted Nelson he said "Hey Nelson!" "What?" Nelson said. Then Bart started to sing weakly. "Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend 

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother" Then Bart got punched by Nelson. "That's for soiling Avril's good name and her kick ass song" "Lisa I am so going to KILL you!" Bart said with a black eye. "How?" Lisa said in a smug face. "I dare you to kick that stray chiwawa" Bart said. "What! That's cruelty to animals!" an outraged Lisa said. "Then you lose!" Bart said making a L shape with his hand which was what we call the loser sing. Then Lisa kicked the chiwawa(I forgot whow to spell and my computer doesn't tell me) and guess what happened? If you guess the little dog attacked her you were right. "Ah it's biting me help!" as Lisa said as the camera was facing somewhere else so you the readers don't see Lisa's pain. "Bart you're going to get IT!" a dirty and a little bit of blood Lisa said. "Whow?" Bart said. "You're going to jump of that tree" Lisa said pointing at that tree. "You mean that three foot tall tree?" asked Bart. "No the one next to it but we'll be using a quilt to catch you." "You mean the ten foot tall tree?" "NO! The left side not the right side!". The right one was five stories tall. "Gulp" Bart gulped. When he was up there Lenny and Homer where holding it. "Jump!" everyone said. Then as Bart jumped Homer saw two pennies. "Hey two pennies! This is better than the day I found one penny!" as Homer let go of his end and Bart was near the bottom! Then Marge thinking fast pushed her small exercise trampoline to Bart and Bart landed on it and was saved! "Okay Lisa I want this stop I dare you to eat this hot dog I asked Dad to buy me so I dare you to eat it!" "WHAT! Bart I'm not eating that!" Lisa said. "Then.You.Lose!" Bart said. Then Lisa picked up the hot dog at was crying while eating it. "Bart I don't want to do this!" Lisa said crying off. Then Bart asked Jessica "Should I tell her it was made of tofu?" Bart asked. "Na" Jessica said. "Hmmmm. Maybe we should go home its getting dark" Marge said "Lets take this game at our house."

**Then all the players went to the Simpson's home Hey I thank all my reviews who have bin reading this. Anyways this is the last cahp of the kids group and I will begin the drunks and udate more often. And if u tell me lyrecs on are illegal guess what? Ive read at leats 10 fic with song lyrecs so don't tell me that k?**


	6. The Drunks Begin

_I do not own the Simpson's_

**No you're not dreaming. I updated in 2 weeks in stead of my annual 2 moth udate!!!!!So enjoy!!!!**

When the character got home Moe, Lenny and Carl, and Homer made a circle while sitting down on the Simpson's rug while the other 11 sat around or on the sofas. Then Carl said "Homer Truth or Dare?

"Dare" Homer said.

"I dare you to dress up as a dog for the rest of the game and drink out of the toilet while Moe videotapes it."

"Do'h!" Then Homer dressed up in his last year Halloween costume and went to the toilet and drank out of the toilet.

"Drink! Drink!" everybody said while they saw Homer drink the toilet water in the dog suit. "Homer you can stop now" Carl said. But Homer keeps drinking. Then soon Homer passes out. Then 10 minutes later Homer comes around.

"What happened?" Homer said very dizzy.

"The toilet water must of bin very strong to make that happen to you." Marge said. Then back at the living room, Homer still wearing the dog costume, it was Homers turn.

"Lenny Truth or Dare?" Homer asked Lenny

."Hmmmmmm, I can't resist a dare Homer." Lenny said.

"I dare you to run around saying I'm gay while…..naked" Homer said while saying naked with a ghostly tone. "Ok" said an embarrassed Lenny for saying dare. Then he stripped down and ran outside saying

"I'm gay!" a lot of times.

After he was done he put on his clothes and asked Moe

"Truth or Dare" "Truth" said Moe because he didn't want to be embarrassed like Lenny.

"When was the last time you had a date?"

"The last time I had a date with a…what day a call it? Oh a woman was 4 years ago." Said Moe embarrassed. Then laughter erupted because Moe hasn't had a date since 4 years. Then Moe said to Carl

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Carl said.

"Are you gay?" Moe asked while strapping the lie detector on Carl.

"No." Carl said as a pleasant _Ding! _Sound the machine made witch means he was telling the truth. That made Lenny make a sad face.

"Homer Truth or Dare?" Carl asked

"Truth" Homer said because he didn't want to be embarrassed again because it landed him in a dog costume.

"Have you ever fell in love with anybody while married to Marge if yes tell us her name" Carl asked.

"Yeah…..remember Mindy? That's her." Homer said

"What!!! Homer you almost cheated on me?" Marge said outraged.

"Yeah, like when you almost cheated on me with Jacques." Homer accused.

"Wait didn't we tell each other this?" Marge asked.

"Oh yeah! When we where telling the kids about love." **A/N (Not sure if you saw Simpson's episode Season 6 Episode 3 but they admit it they almost cheated each other)**

"Lenny Truth or Dare" Homer asked.

"Dare" Then Lenny remember he was badly embarrassed in his last turn.

"I dare you to kiss Carl." Homer still believing Lenny and Carl were gay.

"Homer! I told you I'm not gay!" Carl said still outraged. But a dare was a dare so Lenny kissed Carl in the mouth.

Then Carl started pit out Lenny germs." You now you could of kissed my hand he didn't say where to kiss me!"

"Sorry" said Lenny. "Moe truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Moe

"I dare you to carry a lot of bricks on your back while Jessica, Bart, and I should you with a BB gun for 5 min." Lenny said

"Shit……" Moe said.

Then outside Moe was preparing to put 50 bricks on his back while Jessica, Bart and Lenny were loading the BB's. Then when Moe put the bricks on his back like Homer did in the Simpsons Movie, Lenny, Jessica, started shooting while the timer was ticking.

Then while shooting Bart got him on the arm twice and on both legs and Jessica on his face four time and Lenny got Moe on the chest four times

_1 min passed_

Now that one minute was up they started to shoot Moe's legs so they can make Moe fall with the bricks as Moe was yelping in pain. They EACH got him on the leg twenty times.

_3 min to stop shooting_

Mow wouldn't fall so they decided that Lenny hits the legs, Jessica in the head and Bart anywhere else. Lenny got Moe on the leg twenty times so did Jessica on the head twenty thimes and Bart got him on the ribs thirty times.

_2 min left to stop shooting_

Lenny got Moe on the leg FITHTY times so did Jessica on the head SIXTY times and Bart got him on the ribs SEVENTY times.

_Last minute_

Then the trio realized that there BB's had a laser pointer so they can shoot him at anywhere the want so they picked Moe's weakest point AKA his "special place". This made Moe fall and all the bricks fell on him but luckily on 10 were on top of him.

_Ding!_ The timer rang witch meant Moe's shooting was over. They went inside and it was Moe's turn.

"Carl Truth or Dare?" Moe said bruised up.

"Truth" Carl said.

"Have you ever thought that one of you're friends was gay if yes tell us his name?" Moe asked.

"I always thought Lenny was gay" Carl said quietly and ashamed.

"Homer Truth or Dare?" Carl said.

"Truth" Homer said.

"Have you ever regretted of having one of you're kids?" Moe asked.

"Yeah….Bart." Homer said with no shame.

"Hey I recent that!" Bart said.

"Rightttttttttttttttttttt like you're going to cure diabetes and cancer" Homer said.

"Lenny Truth or Dare?" Homer said.

"Truth" Lenny said.

"What is your deepest darkest secret?" Homer asked.

"Well my secret is….." Lenny said as Moe put on the lie detector on him

**What is Lenny's dirty little secret? Find out in the next chap. I'm doing something different with this story. I have a poll in my profile. Vote for the person who should win in the drunks witch is Moe, Homer, Lenny, Carl. Main reason I don't update fast is because I have a hard time deciding the winner **


	7. Lenny's Dirty Little Secret

_I don't own the Simpson's except the Simpson's season 1-7 DVD's and the Simpson's Movie and a Homer head radio and a wall clock of the Simpson children_

As we left of Homer is in a dog costume, Moe beat up by BB's, and Carl admitted he's **NOT** gay. Now it is time for Lenny to reveal his dirty little secret.

"My deepest darkest secret is……I'm gay….for…..Carl." Lenny said.

Every gasp at Lenny. While Carl felt unconfterbel that his best friend…was gay for him.

"Weird." Homer said.

Everybody glared at him for stating the obvious.

Then Lenny said "Truth or Dare" to Moe

"Truth" Moe said.

"Did everybody thought I was gay" Lenny asked

"Yeah" Moe said.

"Homer Truth or Dare?" Moe asked

"Dare" Homer said

"I dare you to stick these electrical toothbrushes up you're nose on for 5 min." Moe said

"Okay" Homer said. Then inside his nose he turned it on.

**A/N (This might seem harmless but it hurts like hell I speak from experience…..I was dared to it….)**

Then Homer screaming violently! He was running around crazy knocking everything for 5 straight minutes.

"Carl Truth or Dare?" Homer asked.

"Who would you rather marry Lenny or Selma?" Homer asked.

This made Carl think for a long time then he said "Selma"

"Lenny Truth or Dare?" Carl asked.

"Dare" Lenny said

"I dare you to French…"

Then Lenny interrupted "You?" Lenny said hopefully

"No, Homer" Carl said.

That disturbed Lenny and Homer.

"Okay Homer try to think you're visual thought so we don't puke"

Then Homer stared hard at Lenny and then saw Marge in devil outfit winking at him,

Marge in a black thigh bathing suit that showed curves. Then Homer started to drool.

Then Lenny stared hard at him then saw Carl in a bed saying "Come on in the bed" Then Lenny started to hyperventilate.

Then they were making out for 5 min. then Marge said "Homer that's not me!"

Then Homer broke away from him so did Lenny they spitting there germs out.

"Moe, Truth or Dare" Lenny said

"Dare" Moe said.

"I dare you to kiss me." Lenny said knowing that Moe wouldn't so he had to quit.

"I quit!!!!!" Moe said. Then he put his money in the jar where everybody else does for the prize and ate the mustard.

"Wait a minute…..I left Barney in the bar alone!" Moe said

---Cut away at Moe's---

Barney is drinking out of the beer taps. Then he touches his hearth.

"My hearth stop beating." Barney said. Then there's a pause.

"There it goes." Then he goes back drinking.

---Back at The Simpson's house---

"My turn again" Lenny said.

"Carl, Truth or Dare" Lenny said.

"Dare" Carl said with paying attention. 

"I dare you to make out with me." Said Lenny with the same plan to take out Moe.

"No!!!" Carl said while paying to get out and quit.

"Well Homer it's just you and me." Lenny said.

**Bad news I have bad news**. **I have writers block so I'm stopping hear for now okay? Oh I also updated 20 ways to annoy The Simpson's **


	8. The Drunks End

_I do not own The Simpson's_

_Thanks for the reviews!!!_

Now that Carl and Moe were gone now Homer and Lenny were left.

"Homer, Truth or Dare?" Lenny asked

"Truth" Homer said.

"If you were gay who would you think you liked?" Lenny said.

"Carl" Homer said. That made Marge murmur in a disapproving tone while Lenny jumped up and said.

"That's my man!" Lenny said jumping up. The room went silent and was staring at Lenny while Lenny blushed.

"Lenny, Truth or Dare?" Homer asked.

"Truth." Lenny said

"Did you "experiment" in college?" Homer asked.

"I guess you can say that…" Lenny said.

"Homer, Truth or Dare?" Lenny asked

"Truth." Homer said.

"Did you "experiment" in college?" Lenny asked.

"No. I didn't even go to college." Homer said.

"Yes he rather fight with a dog over a ham. And he lost" Marge said as she murmured.

"But that dog bit me when I got it from him!" Homer said in his own defense.

"Anyways truth or dare." Homer asked Lenny.

"Dare." Lenny said.

"I dare you to sing Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne" Homer said

"Wait what's with these Avril songs? I mean she's a good singer but why do we have to sing her songs? Can't I sing Green Day songs?" "Those are way better songs I mean Avril's are good like but not great" Lenny said. Everybody nodded.

"I wish the town didn't kill Green Day when they were making a concert." Bart said.

"Yeah butt's embarrassing for guy to sing it." Homer said answering Lenny's question.

"Okay now I'm going to start….." Lenny said

"He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk,   
She did ballet,  
What more can I say  
He wanted her,  
She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth 

5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up MTV,  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star,   
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star,   
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well, tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more that meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard,  
How we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know" as Lenny finished. Everybody was cracking up and rolling in laughter.

"Homer Truth or Dare?" Lenny asked.

"Dare." Homer said.

"I dare you to sing. Do you like waffles? by Parry Grip with Bart as you're back up singer" Lenny said

**A/N (I'm running out of ideas…so I pick this song...)**

"Okay…" Homer said as he pick up Bart so they can sing it.

**Homer:** Do you like waffles? 

**Bart:** Yea we like waffles!

**Homer:** Do you like pancakes? 

**Bart:** Yea we like pancakes! 

**Homer:** Do you like french toast? 

**Bart: **Yea we like french toast!

**Homer:** Do do do do doot just cant wait to get enough waffles!waffles!waffles!  
do do do do doot just cant wait to get enough waffles! 

**Homer:** Do you like waffles? 

**Bart:** Yea we like waffles! 

**Homer:** Do you like pancakes? 

**Bart:** Yea we like pancakes! 

**Homer:** Do you like french toast? 

**Bart: **Yea we like french toast!

**Homer:** Do do do do doot just cant wait to get enough waffles!

Now that they were done it was Homer's turn.

"Lenny Truth or Dare?" Homer asked.

"Dare" Lenny said.

"I dare you to make out with Bart's teacher." Homer said.

"NO! I'm leaving" Lenny said as he stormed out.

"Well Flanders it's you're turn." Homer told Ned.

"I don't didly know Homer, I don't want my boys to play this evil game." Flanders's said as he left with Todd and Rod.

"Who's going to play with me?" Jessica Lovejoy said. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Haw-Haw! Wimps!" Nelson said.

"Hey Nelson wana play Truth or Dare the prize is 30 bucks!" Bart said calling out to Nelson.

"Sure." Nelson said as he got in. "Who's my competition?"

"Jessica." Bart said. Then Nelson stared at Jessica shocked.

"Jessica?!" Nelson said.

"Nelson?!" Jessica said.

"Wait how do you know know each other" Bart said.

"Bart I won't lie to you but…" Jessica started but was interrupted by a knock. Lisa opened the door and there was Collin.

"Colin!" Lisa said.

"Lisa I forgot my guitar hear." Colin said.

"Hey do you want to play Truth or Dare? Were short two people." Lisa said.

"Okay." Colin said.

"Okay how do you know each other?" Bart asked Jessica. When she opened her mouth to say something somebody opened the door. His hat was covering his face and he was wearing an old school detective costume.

"May I play?" the mysteries person said.

"Sure, but who are you?" Bart said.

"I'm…" the person said as he tipped his/her hat up to see it's face.

**Who is this mysteries person. Stay tuned and fined out……**


	9. Before the Betrayel

_I don't own The Simpson's and reminder parataxis are thoughts_

"It's me!!" the mysteries guy revealed himself….and it was….

"Martin!" Everybody said.

"Yes it was I! I shield myself masterly like…" Martin said before he got punched by Nelson.

"Martin where did ya get that old school detective outfit?" Bart asked. 

"Well. I heard you guys talking about you're game while looking for my shoes that NELSON threw." Martin said "And sir outside gave it to me and told me it will add mystery." **Guess** **who**

"Anyways may I join." Martin asked.

"Sure." Colin said.

"Anyways how do you guys know each other!!" Bart asked again. "And somebody better knock the door I'll beat him/her up!" Then Jessica was about talk there was a…knock

"Ahhh!" Bart said as he opened the door and tackled the person and was about to hit it and saw it was Millhouse.

"What are you doing here?" Bart asked helping him up.

"I wanna see who is going to win." Millhouse said sitting down next to Lisa "Hello Beautiful" Millhouse told Lisa. Martin and Colin glared at him.**Whoa!**

"Anyways how do you guys know each other and if there's another knock I'll swear…"

Bart was saying until there was another knock.

"Hey neighbors can I borrow some sug…" Flanders started until Bart knocked him out with Homer's beer bottle.

"OH MY GOD!!" Homer yelled. 

"Don't worry dad it was a empty bottle." Bart told Homer.

"Thank God!" Homer said clearly happy.

"Anyways how do you guys know each other?" Bart asked Jessica.

"Bart remembered when I framed you and I went out with that guy in the end? We broke up and then…. I started to go out with Nelson then we broke up because he was too violent." Jessica said.

"Whoa my 2nd best friend dated my ex?" Bart said. 

"Sorry Bart forgive me man." Nelson said.

"Okay….But what about man law you can't date you're friends ex?!" Bart said.

"Bart have you bin watching Power Rangers Operation Overdrive?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah….." Bart said.

"Let's start." Colin said. "And I'll start." 

"Nelson Truth or Dare?" Colin started.

"Truth." Nelson said wanting to start safe.

"Do you want to get back with Jessica?" Colin asked.

"Yes" Nelson said.

"Jess Truth or Dare?" Nelson asked his ex.

"Truth" Jessica.

"Do you want to get back with me?" Nelson asked.

"Well…" Jessica started. "….no" Then Nelson's face was hearth broken.

"Martin Truth or Dare?" Jessica asked.

"Dare." Martin said.

"I dare you to wear panties and a bra for 5 minutes and run around saying I'm gay and I'm proud!" Jessica said.

"He IS" Nelson said.

"Fine" said our plump hero as he striped down and put on the panties and bra. Then after 5 min. of yelling that and Herbert from Family Guy taking pictures he came back and changed to his white short and red pants.

"Colin Truth or Dare?" Martin asked.

"Dare." Colin said.

"I dare you to be up Millhouse." Martin said then thought (At least it takes one of the competitors out of the way). 

"Gladly." Colin said.

"He'll get hurt!" Lisa said.

"He will but I have to protect you" Millhouse said.

"I'm not talking about Colin I'm taking about you." Lisa said

"You're…talking about me…Ah" Millhouse said dreamily thinking Lisa was talking good about him.** Poor Millhouse**

"Come with me to the kitchen." Colin said taking him to the kitchen. Then with the competitors we hear a Millhouse crying and punch and kicking sounds. And Colin came out normal as a Bloody Millhouse crawled out of the kitchen and left.

"Nelson Truth or Dare?" Colin asked.

"Dare." Nelson said.

"I dare ya to French Martin." Colin said.

"WHAT!!" said Martin and Nelson flabbergasted.

"Fine." Said Nelson before he kissed Martin. Then after the kiss they were spitting out there germs.

"Jess, Truth or Dare" Nelson asked his ex.

"Dare." Jessica answered.

"I dare you to get back with me." Nelson said.

"NO!!" Jessica said withdrawing from the game.

"Okay so now it's me Martin and Colin." Nelson said.

"Whatever happens my dear friend I hope we can still be best buds." Martin told Colin.**Oh and in my stories Martin and Colin are best friends.**

"Fartin Princes Truth or Dare." Nelson said while insulting Martin.

"Truth." Martin said.

"What is something you would never tell Colin and if there is tell him?" Nelson said planning to control the game knowing the secret that could make Colin on each Martin.

**Hi hope you like it!! What is the secret?! Stay tuned and you'll find out…**


	10. Road to Humiliation

I don't own The Simpson's

_I don't own The Simpson's and parenthesis are thoughts and bold is me on commentary _

"The secret that I will never tell Colin is…I have a crush on his girlfriend…Lisa" Martin said.

"WHAT!! My best friend has crush on my…wait she's not my girlfriend!!" Colin said.

"Why do you care if you don't like her then?" Martin asked while Colin and Lisa were blushing.

"I'm just am!! I feel kind of betrayed…" Colin said.

"I met her first!!" Martin said. **Imagine I said it was Humor and Friendship fiction but now it's a Drama and Betrayal fiction…..weird.**

"Wait that sound like the guy who gave me the detective costume." Martin said and looks at the window and saw a guy with black hair and brown eyes looking at the game ….**Oh shit!! They saw me!! I knew I shouldn't talk so loud!!**

"Get him!" Homer said as he threw a rock at me when he opened the door and I got knocked out cold. **Ow……**

"I think you gave him a concussion Homie" said a worried Marge.

"I got sick of him for talking in every chapter!!" Homer said. Then everybody stared at him.

"What! He could have made chapter of the whole game…" Homer said. **I did.**

"Shut up!!" Homer told from the inside while I was outside.

"Ignore him Homer." Marge said. **We are family. You are fatter then me. We are family.**

"That's it!!" Homer said as he got a crowbar.** I'll be good….**

"You better be." Homer said as he put it down. **….Fat ass.**

"What!!" Homer said picking up the crowbar. **Nothing…**

"Anyways Truth or Dare Nelson?" Colin said.

"Dare." Nelson said.

"I dare you to….punch Martin." Colin said

"Fine." Nelson said. (Perfect Colin will dare me to hurt Martin the he'll get out and I have evil plans for Colin that has to do with Lisa.) **You're just plain evil Nelson**

"Wait you can read minds to?" Nelson asked me from the inside while I was taking outside. **Um…..just ignore me.**

"What ever." Said Nelson before he punched Martin.

"Martin Truth or Dare?" Nelson asked a gasping Martin.

"T-Tr-Truth" the gasping Martin said.

"Do you regret standing in the way for my 30?" Nelson asked. **I hate you so much Nelson for being evil.**

"Will you just shut up!!" everyone shouted. **Fine!!**

"Y-yes" said a Martin with a tear falling out. **That's sad**

"SHUT UP!!" everyone said getting mad at me. **Fine listen to my music in my PSP!! **Rockstar by Nickelback is heard on the back ground.

"C-Colin T-Truth or D-Dare" Martin said gasping.

"Truth." Colin said feeling sad that what he has done to his best friend.

"Is this how you want to end our friendship?" Marin said. Colin saw around him a Lisa covering her eyes not wanting to see what was happening in the game, a Bart staring at the floor, Marge and Homer looking sad, me dancing around listing to my music outside.

"No." Colin said.

"Nelson Truth or Dare?" Colin said.

"Dare ya douche." Nelson said.

"For now on all this a dare contest between you and me." Colin said.

"Fine. Colin I dare you…." Nelson started.

"You're forgetting me." Martin said.

"Okay Martin, I dare you…" Nelson started.

"I said between you and me and to get to me you have go threw Martin who will always say truth to you and I'll give truth to him and you have to endure dares." Colin said.

"Uh Oh." Nelson said.

**Well that the end of this chapter. Can Nelson endure Colin's dare's?! Will the cast like me?!**

"NO!!" Homer said of camera.

**Stay tuned and find out!!**


	11. What happens to Martin

I do not own the Simpson's parentheses are thoughts and bold is me on commentary

"**Hey everybody it's me Depthmon, and Homer and I stroked a deal!" I said "I will talk in commentary and everybody will ignore me and for exchange I'll give him a penny." "What a giant sucker!" Homer said while holding his new penny gleefully and giggling like a girl.**

_I don't own Simpson's and bold is me on commentary._

"Martin Truth or Dare" Nelson said.

"Truth" said Martin.

"You know I'm going to kill you after this right?" Nelson said trying to scare Martin so he would get out and have his dare battle with Colin.

"Y-Ye-Yes" Martin said scared.

"Don't let him freak you out Martin" Colin told his best friend.

"Okay" Martin said.

"Colin Truth or Dare?" Martin asked Colin.

"Truth" said Colin

"I'm scared of Nelsons threats should I leave?" Martin said scared.

"Please don't." Colin said then he prepared to make Nelson life hell.

"Nelson I dare you to…" Colin said but got interrupted by me and yes I'm still outside. **OW! **Then another.** OW! HELP ME!! **While banging the door** OW!! OW!! OW!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!**

"Who is it?" Homer asked. **AGH!! SOMEBO-** then there was thud. _Knock. Knock._

"Can I come in?" Grandpa asked while coming in with a baseball bat.

"Grandpa what happened to the author?" Marge asked.

"I beat up that hippie. Now where's my parade!" Grandpa said while shaking his fist. **GOD DAMMIT I'M NOT A HIPIE!! MY HAIR ISNT THAT LONG IT'S JUST AN INCH LONGER THEN USUAL HAIR!! I LIKE THIS CAMOFLOGE SWEATER!! AND JUST CAUSE I CARE ABOUT ANIMALS AND THE ENVIERMENT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A TREE HUGGER LOSER LIKE LISA AND COLIN…. **I stopped my rant because Colin and Lisa had crowbars on their hand.

"So…what were you saying about tree hugger losers like me and Colin" Lisa said. **Nothing…..**

"Sounds like a hippie" Homer said. **You're mom's a hippie!**

"Well duh!" Homer said.** I won't say anything I'll just listen to my music. JUST KEEP THAT CRAZY OLD MAN AWAY FROM ME!! **Into The Night by Santana is heard in the background.

"OH MY GOD A HIPPIE!!" Grandpa said as he got up with the bat but got stopped by Homer.

"No way old man" Homer said

"Homer I thought you hated the author." Marge said.

"Yeah but he might give me another penny!" Homer said. **You did the right thing Homer! I'll give you another penny in the end of the chapter. **

"Stop referring the game as a story! It's weird!" Marge said.

"Yeah man! What's bin happening it's like a crappy story from fanfiction!" Bart said.

"Nelson before I got interrupted by that annoying author my dare to you is to tell Herbert from Family Guy that you love him." Colin said.

"I hate Family Guy! They are parodies of us! We should sue them" Homer said.

"WHAT! Alright fine!" Nelson said as he went outside to tell Herbert.

"Hey douche! I love you." Nelson told Herbert. Herbert just stared at him.

"That's disgusting! I like the cute chubby one" Herbert said referring to Martin.

"Okay…." Nelson said as he went back inside.

"So Nelson what did you're "boyfriend" react?" Martin said trying to look cool.

"He said he liked you" Nelson said. Martin gasped as he was scared.

"Truth or Dare" Nelson asked.

"Truth" said Martin.

"You know I'm going to kill you after this right?" Nelson said.

"Yes" said Martin braver.

"Truth or Dare, Colin?" Martin asked.

"Truth." said Colin.

"Tell me you're dare for Nelson that's next in my ear." Said Martin.

"Okay" said Colin said as he whispered the dare and the Martin smiled.

"Nelson I dare you to eat Snowball 2 crap." Colin said. **For those who never smelled cat poop its smell so bad and they poop like if there's tomorrow!! UGH!!**

"NO!! Said Nelson said as he gave two dollars.

"Well it's just you and me." Colin told Martin.

"No! I quit I don't want to play anymore." Martin said putting his money in the jar. "But I'm scared of Herbert!" **I'll give my switchblade!**

"You carry a knife?!" Martin said.** It's a dangerous world.**

"Fine." Said Martin as he got out and got the "switchblade" and then Herbert came out with a rope with the hole to tie Martin will get stuck. Wait is it called a lasso or to lasso? **I love this prank! **Then Martin made switchblade pop out but when the "knife" came out it turned out to be a switchcomb (It's a comb that look like a switchblade at first but when it comes it turns out to be a comb)!

"OH NO!" Martin said as he got tied up and got pushed in a truck's trunk and Herbert drove off.

"YOU GAVE HIM A COMB!" Colin said clearly mad at me for making his best friend going with a pedophile. **Who cares. I'm going to starbucks do you guys want something? **

"Caramel frapuchino" everyone said.

"Wow you must be rich to buy a lot of people starbucks it will cost like…a billion dollars!" Homer said. **Naw I took you're wallet when I gave you that penny.** Then I ran to starbucks while Homer got a mace and chain and chased me until I outran him.

**Well time for my authors note. I don't own a switchblade but I do own a comb that looks like the handle of a switchblade but it turns out to be a comb. Well until next time. Oh and here's Homers penny.**

"Thank" Homer said.

**GODBYE!**


	12. THE END

Dear Readers,

I have decided to delete this story. Mean come on this is pathetic…………I'm deeply sorry but this story is a waste of time and it sucks. I already made up my mind threes nothing to stop me…I'll delete this story in two weeks

Sincerely, Depthmon


	13. Important Note

**Hey Guys! I'm going on vacation tommorow.**

**So I wont update till...I dunno...till...the latists the 14th...So dont review this just PM me cause this is the next chap...maybe sooner if i can get internet acces where I'm going... But I'll try... see you guys on the 14**

**Sincearly Depthmon**


End file.
